


I Love You, Too.

by iamvibhaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamvibhaa/pseuds/iamvibhaa
Summary: Hermione Jean Granger loves her fiancé. They're to be married the next day, for goodness' sake.But does she?And how the Hell does Malfoy come in?





	I Love You, Too.

**Author's Note:**

> Okayyyy. This is a time passer for me. It's sort of like an idea...I'm just looking to see if it'll be nice. I might change a few things in the future, but for now, this'll be chapter one.
> 
> Happy Reading!!

** CHAPTER I. **

_**Bars and Enemies** _

 

Hermione sighed as she set down her glass on the bar counter. Three drinks down, and her boyfriend still hadn't made an appearance.

 

It was supposed to be their last date as Cole Andersons and Hermione Granger. From tomorrow, they'd be Cole and Hermione Andersons. But of course, he was late. By three hours.

 

Stupid, rotten bastard.

 

She scowled as she motioned the bartender for another fill. He obliged.

 

"Is he late again, 'Mione?" came a voice from her left. Hermione turned to look at Blaise Zabini, the owner of the disco she was at.

 

She smiled at him in greeting.

 

With the war behind them, they had learnt to get over the past and amend things. The Gryffindors and the Slytherins were on good terms now, hung out frequently and had made some real good progress in terms of friendship and more, in some cases.

 

"Yes, Blaise," she said with a sad smile. "He is. But I'm sure he'll have a good explanation."

 

"No good reason can help me understand why you put up with him. You deserve better, and everybody knows it. It's a shame to see our war heroin and Gryffindor princess with a man like that. Leave him, if you're not happy. Clearly, you aren't. You know you deserve better, right? And to think of tomorrow, when you'll tie yourself to him forever. I'm sure there's someone out there who will really love you and will give you the life you deserve."

 

Hermione sighed. If only things were that easy. "Like who, Blaise?" she managed with a sad smile.

 

"Who else?" came a voice from behind Hermione. She recognized it at once, having known it for most of her life.

 

She spun around, hair flipping dangerously. He smirked his signature at her. She scowled threateningly.

 

Needless to say, she and Draco weren't exactly best mates.

 

"Swot."

 

"Ferret."

 

He smirked. "Ditched, huh?"

 

"Fuck off, Malfoy." Hermione growled.

 

"Charming." he smirked again, with raised eyebrows. Hermione turned back to face Blaise, who gave her an apologetic smile and Draco a glare for his nerve before hurrying away.

 

She sighed again, clutching her glass tighter and downing the drink in one gulp. She heard the bar chair being pulled and a shuffling that suggested that she had company. And who it was, exactly, she didn't want to confirm.

 

She settled her forehead against the counter, hands still on the empty glass in front.

 

"Where's your stupid boyfriend, Granger?"

 

"Why?"

 

"Just asking. So, where is he?" Hermione scowled and then smirked.

 

Without lifting her head, she said, "Why, does ickle Drakeypoo have a thing for him?"

 

"A thing for someone, yes. I assure you, though, that it's not him." Hermione sat up straight.

 

Why was she talking to him at all?

 

Slowly turning her head to the right, she looked at him.

 

"Does it look like I care, Malfoy?"

 

"You should, considering the girl I want for myself."

 

"Want? You mean you haven't acquired her yet?"

 

"Excellent word choice." he grimaced. "I'm known to always have one." she replied, smirking a smirk that would have made Salazar proud.

 

He smiled at her. Like an actual, proper smile. Not a scowl, not a smirk, but a smile. She looked away, too stunned to say anything.

 

"So, what are you doing here, Granger?"

 

"What does it look like, Malfoy?"

 

"Are you here alone?"

 

"What does it look like, Malfoy?"

 

"Did ickle Andersons ditch you again?"

 

"What does it look like, Malfoy?"

 

"Did you dress up for him?"

 

"What does it look like, Malfoy?"

 

"Do you want me as much as I want you?"

 

"What does it-wait. What?" Hermione looked at him.

 

"I'm sure you heard me just fine, Granger."

 

"You…you want me?" He ignored the question.

 

"You look gorgeous." He said, casually, as though he were commenting on the weather.

 

Hermione looked down at herself. She was wearing a sleeveless white button down and a black glitter pencil skirt. Her feet were clad in glossy black high heels.

 

She looked back at him. He was wearing a grey button down and black jeans. His hair was a disheveled mess, but it made him look sexy.

 

"You clean up quite well, I guess."

 

He chuckled and ordered them shots. She raised her eyebrows at him. He smirked. 'Figured you needed something stronger than that.' was the only explanation she got.

 

They downed two rounds of shots without conversation. This was too much for Hermione.

 

After years of tormenting her, he's here, happily and comfortably downing shots with her? She jumped off the chair. He looked at her questioningly.

 

She shook her head and headed to the dance floor. She was sure Malfoy would bugger off instead of go out of his way to dance with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think about it!!
> 
> Also, I'm not sure if I should leave it short or make it a long fic.  
> What do you think I should do??
> 
> Let me know!


End file.
